Algo Distinto
by DaanLicious
Summary: ¿Y si Marron no fuera la chica hermosa que todos conocemos? ¿Trunks se fijará en su amiga, no tan agraciada?


_Quise hacer algo distinto, con una idea distinta, no sean duros conmigo :c ¡Disfruuuuuten!:_

* * *

- Marron, te dije que no demorarás en la tienda. – Dijo dieciocho al ver a su hija Marron llegar a su lado, andaban en un día de compras madre e hija.

-Lo siento, es que vi un suéter muy lindo. – Se excusó y sacó la prenda de la bolsa mostrándosela a su madre. – ¿Qué te parece?. –

La mujer rubia parpadeó, era el suéter más feo que había visto en su vida, era cinco veces más grande que el cuerpo de Marron.

-Es…algo grande, ¿no crees?. –

La chica rubia frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, a mi me gusta. –

Dieciocho suspiró, su hija estaba pasando por una crisis, a sus cortos diecisiete años ya se vestía como una señora de sesenta, ya saben, ropa ancha, gafas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran enormes, cabello enmarañado, cero cuidado. Se notaba que no había heredado su gusto por la ropa, por el dinero, y el buen estilo.

-Claro, vamos a casa, tu padre está esperándonos. – Agarró sus bolsas

-No, iré a la CC a ver a Trunks, me llamó en la mañana para que nos juntáramos con Goten. –

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-No te enojes, le diré a Bulma que vaya a dejarme a casa. – No recibió respuesta de su madre. – ¿Por favor?. – Rogó.

-Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por la calle, iré contigo y hablaré con Bulma. –

Marron rodó los ojos y siguió a su mamá quien empezó a caminar en dirección a la CC.

-Hola chicas. – La mujer de cabello azul las recibió con una sonrisa como siempre, y las hizo pasar. – Marron, Trunks y Goten están en el patio entrenando, dijeron que te esperarían. –

-Gracias Bulma, nos vemos después mamá. – La mujer rubia le hizo una seña y miró a Bulma.

-¿Te apetece un café?. – Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

Marron posó sus ojos azules en el cielo, mirando a los dos chicos que entrenaban en el cielo.

Sonrió, esos eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo, Trunks y Goten.

Los que siempre estaban ahí para sacar una sonrisa, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento empezó a juntarse con ellos. Eran los únicos chicos en la tierra que le hablaban y no se fijaban en su aspecto físico. Sí, ya saben, ningún chico se acercaba a hablarle, ¿Quién le hablaría a Marron la fea?.

Era irónico que ella se juntara con chicos tan guapos, si incluso cuando caminaban por las calles, las chicas que pasaban, la miraban sorprendidas y extrañadas al ver a una 'fea' acompañada de dos 'bombones', como Marron había escuchado que los llamaban, como ellos.

Nunca se preocupaba mucho por eso, ella era sencilla, le gustaba estar cómoda, y jamás peinaba su largo cabello dorado, ahora atado en dos trenzas, realmente no entendía cual era la manía de llamar tanto la atención.

Primero bajó del cielo Goten, el chico de cabello azabache, y ojos oscuros, el vivo retrato de su padre y hermano. Siempre había tenido una conexión de con él, dado que sus padres eran los mejores amigos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?. – Besó su mejilla, y miró la bolsa que traía en su mano. – ¿Qué me compraste?. – Rió.

-No seas bobo, fui de compras con mi mamá. – En eso, el segundo chico pisó tierra, Trunks, el chico de cabello lila y ojos azules como zafiros, heredados de su madre, Bulma.

Marron no sabía cómo describir a Trunks, era…un sueño, sin desmerecer a su 'hermano' Goten, pero él era tan especial, era dulce, educado, y de buenas costumbres, pero sobretodo guapo.

-¿Cómo andas rubia?. – Ella sonrió cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Bien. – volvió a su sonreír mientras respondía su pregunta. – ¿Qué haremos hoy?. –

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película. – Dijo Trunks abrazando a los dos chicos por los hombros.

-¡Una de terror!. – Respondió Marron. Ambos chicos rieron, la rubia era una de las pocas chicas que podía soportar ver una película de terror sin asustarse. Ya que la mayoría de las chicas con quien veían películas de miedo, era con el fin de que ellas se asustaran y se agarraran de ellos, para luego terminar besándose.

-Eso es obvio. – Caminaron a la habitación de Trunks, que estaba equipada para ver una película sin problemas.

-Esperen un momento, está sonando mi teléfono. – Goten sacó su celular que sonaba de su bolsillo. – ¿Hola?. –

-Hey, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?. – Preguntó Marron a Trunks, mientras buscaba una película para ver.

Él chico de ojos azules posó su mirada en ella y sonrió.

-Ya sabes, igual que siempre, la chica era una boba. – Rió. – Ni siquiera sabía deletrear su nombre. – Marron soltó una carcajada, típicas citas de Trunks. – Oye y tú, ¿Cuándo nos presentarás un novio?. – La rubia se quedó callada un momento, pensando en una buena excusa para no decirle que estaba...esperando que él se fijara en ella.

-No seas idiota, ningún chico se fijaría en mí. – La chica sonrió apenada.

El pelilila frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que Marron decía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?. – La rubia lo miró extrañada y abrió la boca para responder.

-Oigan chicos, los dejaré solos, iré a ciudad Satán. – Los otros dos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, típico Goten dejar todo por una cita.

-¿Quién es ahora?. – Preguntó Marron con voz cansada.

-¿Recuerdan a Valentine?. – Ambos asintieron. – Bueno acaba de llamarme, y quiere salir conmigo. – Sonrió como un retrato de Gokú.

La rubia frunció el ceño, ¿Cuándo aprendería Goten a no dejarla de lado por una chica bonita?.

-Ya Marron, sabes que eres la única para mí – Besó su mejilla que la hizo sonreír. – Nos vemos, adiós. –

-Adiós amigo, suerte. – Se dirigió a Marron. – ¿Aún quieres ver esa película?. –

-Na, quería verla con los dos para reírnos del asesino. – Se recostó en la cama.

-Uhm, no respondiste mi pregunta. – Continuó Trunks y se acostó a su lado mirando desde la almohada que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué pregunta?. – Preguntó ella extrañada y algo nerviosa, aún cuando han hablado mil veces a esa cercanía, seguía produciéndole cosquillas en el estomago.

-¿Cuándo saldrás con un chico? Nunca has salido con nadie. –

Marron entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?. –

-Sólo quiero que te diviertas un rato, que conozcas gente, no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o sí?. –

-No, creo que no. – Negó. – Pero creo que estás olvidando un detalle. –

Trunks miró el techo buscando el detalle olvidado según su amiga rubia.

-¿Detalle?, ¿Qué clase de detalle?. – Pregunto luego de pensar varios segundos sin obtener una respuesta mental.

-Trunks, eres un tonto, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que ningún chico en la tierra saldría conmigo?. – La rubia se levantó quedando sentada como indio en la cama, mientras él seguía acostado a su lado.

-Sigo sin entender. –

Marron suspiró.

-Soy…demasiado fea, nadie querría salir conmigo. – Susurró mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre.

Trunks no dijo nada, y se levantó para quedar sentado a su lado.

-No sé quién te dijo esa estupidez, pero se merece unos cuantos golpes. – Ella lo miró, estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando el techo otra vez.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que él dijo.

-Oye. – Quedaron frente a frente. – ¿Eres feliz cómo estás?. – La rubia asintió lentamente. – ¡Entonces tú no eres el problema! ¡Son ellos! –

-Pero... – Marron se quedó como en shock, no sabía que decirle, o sea, Trunks le estaba diciendo algo maravilloso, aunque lo había escuchado mil veces de Goten, pero de él se sentía mucho más bonito y especial.

-¡Nada de peros rubia!, no seas boba, quien te quiera, debe quererte como eres. – La tomó de los hombros. – Como yo y Goten. –

-Pero ustedes… son mis amigos, es obvio que me quieren. – Trunks asintió.

-Por eso mismo, no te preocupes por quien te rechaza por tu aspecto físico, él se pierde a la maravillosa chica que eres. –

Marron sonrió suavemente, ya veía como su corazón saltaba de su pecho e iba a parar a manos del chico de los grandes ojos azules.

-Gracias, me hiciste sentir mejor. – Dijo suavemente, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Nada de gracias, sólo dije la verdad. – Tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició suavemente. – para mi eres hermosa Marron. –

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-¡No bromees!. – Dijo riendo, supuso que él se uniría a sus carcajadas, pero su sorpresa fue que no movió ni un musculo de su cara.

-No estoy bromeando, es cierto. – Ella no dijo nada y lo miró con sorpresa. – Mírate en el espejo. – Le pasó un espejo que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

Marron lo tomó sin entender que quería decir.

-¿Qué…qué?. – Preguntó aún sin entender cuál era el fin de esa acción.

-Mírate. – La chica subió el espejo cerca de su cara y se miró. – ¿Qué ves?. –

-Pues…una chica... sin gracia. – Susurró mirándose fijamente al espejo, como hipnotizada con su propio reflejo.

-Ese es el problema Marron, no ves las virtudes que tienes. – Le quitó el espejó, se acercó a ella para quedar frente a frente más cerca, y le quitó los anteojos que cubrían sus ojos azules. Le quitó las gomas que sujetaban sus trenzas y su pelo rubio cayó en sus hombros delicadamente. – Mírate ahora. – Le pasó el espejo, que ella tomó con desconfianza y se miró otra vez. – Mira tus ojos, como dos gotas de agua, tu pelo rubio como el sol, tu piel blanca y suave, no sé que más pruebas quieres, eres preciosa. –

Marron se quedó mirando su reflejo, Trunks estaba siendo tan dulce con ella, que era inevitable que su corazón latiera más y más. Lo único que quería era que se fijara en ella, la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara sin parar.

-Yo no… - Quiso abrir su boca para replicar que ella no veía nada especial en su rostro.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar la verdad?. – Interrumpió. – ¡Por Kami Marron!, ¡eres muy cabezota!, solo intento ayudarte. –

-¿Ayudarme?. – Repitió. – Trunks yo sólo... –

-Escúchame a mí. – Continuó como si hubiera oído lo que ella quería decir. – Marron yo… sólo te digo esto porque enserio pienso que es cierto, pienso que eres la mujer más bella que pisa este planeta, no sólo por tu físico, sino por tu personalidad, eres distinta a todas. – La tomó de los hombros y la acercó más.

La rubia no dijo nada, ¿Qué rayos intentaba decirle?.

-No te entiendo. –

Trunks suspiró.

-No hay nada que entender. – Susurró

Se acercó a ella tomando su cabeza por detrás y la atrajo a sus labios esperando a que ella reaccionara y le diera permiso para entrar en su boca. Cosa que llevó a Marron varios minutos antes de que reaccionara y abriera la boca suavemente, empezando a llevar un ritmo con sus labios saboreando cada rincón de sus bocas.

-Trunks…. – Logró decir en el beso. – Trunks, oye…. – Lo separó de sí y lo miró mientras sentía que sus labios palpitaban por la atención recibida. – ¿Qué rayos hiciste?. –

El chico de ojos azules rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué no es obvio?. – Ella negó, y él volvió a rodar los ojos. – No sé como nunca te has dado cuenta que me gustas. –

Ahora sí, shock emocional para Marron, eso fue demasiado para su corazoncito, ¿Gustarle? ¿Ella gustarle a Trunks? ¡Por favor que alguien la pellisque para darse cuenta que no está soñando!.

-¿Te gusto?. – Repitió aún sorprendida. – ¿Cómo es eso posible?. –

-Creo que no escuchaste todo lo que te dije, ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que eres especial para mí?. –

-¿Entonces porque rayos quieres que salga con alguien?. –

Trunks rió suavemente.

-Quería saber si tendrías el valor para decirme que sientes cosas por mí también. –

Segundo shock emocional de Marron en un día, ¿ÉL SABÍA?, ¿TAN OBVIA ERA?.

-Goten puede ser chismoso aveces. – Continuó el pelilila, la rubia apretó sus puños, tendría una conversación muy seria con él.

-Lo mataré. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras Trunks soltaba una carcajada que la contagió para terminar los dos riendo.

-Uhm, podríamos salir un día de estos. –

Marron asintió.

-Claro, después le diré a Goten. – Dijo mirando los ojos azules de Trunks.

-No, esta vez no, sólo nosotros. –

La rubia recién se dio cuenta de la preposición y rió por su torpe e inocente comentario.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?. – Rió.

Trunks sonrió junto con ella, y acercó su boca a la de ella una vez más.

-¡Marron! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!. – La rubia escuchó el gritó de su madre desde la planta baja, miró los ojos azules de Trunks una vez más y se levantó.

-¡Ya voy!. – Gritó para que dieciocho se quedara tranquila. – Debo irme. –

-Claro. – El chico se levantó junto con ella y se acercó a besar sus labios una vez más. – Uhm, iré a verte más tarde. –

-Pero…ya está de noche. – Respondió la rubia confundida.

-¿Y eso qué? Hay algo de ti que nunca he visto. – Dijo risueño.

Marron ahogó un grito ofendida, ¿Qué rayos decía Trunks?.

-Hablo de que nunca he visto tu pijama. – Respondió antes de que la rubia abriera su boca para gritarle o para golpearlo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos. – Que mal pensada eres. – La besó. – Llevaré la película. – Sonrieron.

-Está bien, uhm, adiós. – Se despidió con la mano y su cabellera rubia salió de la habitación.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió, ¡al fin! Al fin podría estar con ese bichito raro que tanto le llamaba la atención, que tanto le gustaba, esa chica que tenía algo distinto, Marron.

FIN.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Me encantó escribir esto, ya que siempre describen a Marron como una chica hermosa, (no dudo que lo sea), pero quise probar como salía esto, sean buenitos conmigo y díganme que les parece, acepto toda clase de criticas jaja, incluso tomatazos xd_

_¡Saludos! :')_


End file.
